


Baby Boy Blue

by triggered_fandoms



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_fandoms/pseuds/triggered_fandoms
Summary: Ethan Nestor can only be pushed so far...





	Baby Boy Blue

Being friends with Mark and Amy has it's many, many perks. Being part of the inner circle, well, now that is a perk of it's own, especially when the baby of the group is in love with you. Ethan Nestor, a true, blue-haired gentleman - who is blatantly crushing on you - has been teased and taunted by you ever since you figured out what effect you had on the boy. It was all fun and games with you when you would wear low cut tops and short shorts around the house or walk into his room half naked asking to borrow his phone charger. His reactions sparked something inside of you - always gave you the confidence to carry on whispering vulgar things into his ear while pressing yourself up against him. Now it was just the two of you alone in the house and you wanted to play.

"Hey, Ethan?" you peered into his room in nothing but a skin-tight, low-cut tee with black lace underwear, nipples hard and visibly poking out through the thin fabric of your ever so intentionally see-through shirt. His face flushed and he tried to keep his eyes on yours but ultimately kept flicking them lower to stare at your perfect body.

"Y-yeah?" he was crumbling apart in front of you and you loved it. The innocent boy you secretly longed for was wrapped around your pretty little finger and he knew it.

"Can I borrow your phone charger? Amy must've taken mine again, I can't find it anywhere." sauntering over to where the boy sat at his desk, you lower yourself into his lap and are instantly greeted by his erection poking you in the ass, "Happy to see me, baby?" you smirk into his neck and pepper kisses along his jawline up to his ear, "How're you this hard already?" a chill ran down his spine as you sucked and bit his earlobe, grinding your ass onto his dick. This was something you hadn't done for a long time because you could barely stop yourself from taking him then and there in front of Mark and Tyler.

A low growl escaped his lips as he gripped at your thigh causing you to squeal, "Eth..."

"Stop..." his hand snaked higher and higher until he stopped dangerously close to your aching pussy, "...teasing" as he finished his thought he smashed his lips onto yours feverishly. His hand moved from your thigh to move you so you were sat atop his desk and he was standing between your legs but the kiss never broke. In a desperate attempt for friction, you moved your hips forward to grind on his clothed cock. A burst of passion flooded through the two of you as his tongue slipped through your parted lips and battled with your own. You pull at his button up shirt with both hands and the buttons fly across the room, slipping it off his shoulders you roam his body, feeling down his chest and his stomach to tug at his belt.

With one hand gripping the edge of his desk your other shoots up to grip onto some of his bright blue hair pulling him back in an attempt to talk to him, "Don't say anything," his breathing was heavy and his eyes were still shut but his voice was commanding and lust-filled, he reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned them pulling them down and kicking them off in a matter of seconds, "Don't talk, just suck" gripping some of your hair he forced you to your knees - if you weren't wet already, you'd be soaked now. Him taking control made your pussy throb and ache for attention, you needed him. "I said, suck my dick, Princess"

His cock sprung to attention  as he discarded his boxers the same he did his jeans, throwing them in a random direction not caring where they landed and his cock hung there in all it's might, pre-cum glistening the tip. Licking your lips you take him into your mouth and bob your head up and down his throbbing cock as much as you can a few times before fully taking all of him, deep-throating him. The noises he made where enough to send you over the edge right then and there but you contained yourself as much as you could.  A deep moan came from the back of his throat as you cupped and massaged his balls while deep-throating him, you could tell he was close. He pulls out of your mouth and gets you on your feet pulling your body flush against his reconnecting your lips in a rough, fiery rage.

Pulling away he kisses down your jawline to your neck, nipping as sucking as he goes, leaving marks as he goes lower - scarping his teeth against your collarbone you couldn't help the soft, desperate moan that escapes your lips. He smirks and kisses you again sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it sending  a shockwave down to your already desperately wet pussy, making you whine and moan into his mouth as you scratch down his back leaving your own marks on him.

"Jump" you weakly jump and he catches your thighs as you instantly wrap your legs around his waist feeling his dick graze your folds. "So wet, Princess. How're you this wet already? " he groans into your neck. His words make you shiver causing him to chuckle darkly. "Oh, baby, you'll do more than just shake when I'm done with you"  
With that, he throws you onto his bed and crawls over you ripping off your thin shirt and immediately brings a nipple into his mouth sucking and biting softly while massaging the other gently with his hand. A string of profanities leave your lips as he goes to work along with quiet yells of pleasure. He works his way back up your chest, neck and jaw to your ear and nips at it, "You've been a bad, bad girl (Y/N)." The hand he was using to massage your breast was now wrapping around your throat as Ethan ground his hips into yours. He does this a few times, watching as you squirm at his touch. He slides down your panties and quickly enters two fingers, pumping them in and out at an ungodly pace. Overwhelmed with pleasure your eyes closed and mouth wide open but no words, no noises came out even though all you wanted to do was scream the boys name.

"All fours, Princess" he says as he pulls back making you whine at the loss of his fingers but eager for him to fuck you. He looks at you with lust and adoration as you turn over and he smacks your ass lightly making your pussy yearn for him so much more. "Ethan, please..."

You begged. You begged him to do something, anything and then he did. Slowly he enters you, gripping at your hips and you let out a long moan. He stills for a moment to let you get used to it before he pulls back and sharply enters again. Picking up the pace quite quickly you grip the bedsheets and scream his name over and over again as he mercilessly pounds into you. Though he was close his thrusts never faltered, instead, they got faster, harder, deeper until you couldn't take it anymore. You let go with a final scream of his name as your orgasm flushed through you, but he didn't stop, he didn't slow down he carried on right through to his own sweet release. He comes to a halt inside you as he came and profanities filled the silent air around you. You flop down on the bed and turn over to see Ethan staring at you with a raised eyebrow, "You really think I'm done with you?"  
He takes your legs and rests them over his shoulders and smirk at your shocked face. Not wasting any time Ethan got to work and kitten licks you a few times before latching onto your clit; sucking, licking, biting - making you quiver and grind into his face unconsciously, loud moans and gasps creep out of your throat as he takes you over the edge again adding two digits into you. Taking a handful of his hair and tugging roughly as you arch your back in pleasure. His fingers get faster and he curls them with every thrust until you come on his tongue. With shaky breath, you sit up and look Ethan in the eyes - his face softens and he kisses your forehead before slowly entering you again, your legs still draped over his shoulders. At this new angle, Ethan went deeper and you found a whole new level of pleasure. His cock twitched and you knew he was close - he let your legs fall from his shoulders and you took the opportunity to flip the both you so that he was on bottom. He was surprised but groaned when you circled your hips. Bouncing up and down on his dick made you loose control and you came without a seconds notice but you carried on rolling your hips into his. Face screwed in pleasure Ethan gripped your hips and stilled you so he could pound into you and finally, he reached his second orgasm, calling out your name as it took his breath.

Collapsing on the bed next to him you chuckled and he looked over at you, "What?"

"I've wanted you for so long and imagined many, many scenarios but that... That was not one of them"

He smiled at you and gathered you in his arms kissing you sweetly, "I love you, (Y/N)."

"And I you, Ethan"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ethan fic! And my first fic on the site - it is also on Wattpad (same title) - it's a working progress.


End file.
